Snowkissed
by Haleo
Summary: Sasunaru Yaoi. Sasuke finally gets his wish with and gets Snowkissed. But will the two find love in eachothers arms?. R&R! 0


Sasuke never liked the snow. He only watched Sakura play in it.

Sakura. Sasuke winced. Why did he hate her? Why did he find himself in disgust at the mere mention of her name? He thought about everything about her, Good and bad; yet his feelings did not change. Deep in thought of this matter, Sasuke felt steam rise to frosty face: steam that smelt of Chocolate.

Looking up, he locked eyes with His school's Blonde, blue-eyed, prankster:

Naruto.

Sasuke felt himself sink, as well as go from Deathly Pale, to a light shade of red. Only one person knew of Sasuke's…. Affections: Neji, his best friend.

Sasuke didn't know when it started, just one morning he awoke to and found the blonde adorable. Everything about Naruto was… wonderful! The way he looked when he was working on an assignment, the way he laughed – Hell, Sasuke liked the Naruto Breathed.

Sasuke's blush deepened as the blonde took the liberty of gracing the raven-haired boy with his presence. There was an awkward silence between the two, and could've sworn there was a line between them; Naruto's side of it filling to the brim with happiness and flowers, and Sasuke's cold and frosty, a demonic hand sometimes reaching out to grab passer-bys.

The blue-eyed blonde was smiling the whole way through, but eventually, he let out a giggle. Sasuke slowly turned his head to look at him. Naruto shoved a cup in Sasuke's faced. "I gotcha some Cocoa!" he chirped. Sasuke's blush had, at this point, reached Magenta, and he began to wonder what the blonde's skin would feel like against his lips…

Sasuke's shivering and shaky hand took the cup out of Naruto's, Fingers momentarily meeting.

He took a sip.

Naruto grinned.

Silence.

"This is good." Muttered Sasuke, trying to keep his forever cool, calm and collected Demeanor. He looked at Naruto again, smiling.

Naruto blushed. "I'm glad you like, Sasuke!" he said, cheery.

That was it – that was why Sasuke liked him. He wanted to push the blonde in the snow and just spill everything then and there.

And he came pretty damn close to it.

Naruto was at a loss for words. This silence was broken, however, when a single snowflake fell upon the blonde's cheek. "Sasuke!' he yelled, cutely. "It's snowing!"

Sasuke's onyx eyes darted across Naruto's cheerful face. A smile crept onto Sasuke's own. "You… like the snow, Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto turned to him in the heartbeat. "Yeah!" he chirped.

And one could believe that was when Sasuke snapped.

As Naruto turned to watch the snow again, Sasuke took him by the chin and made him look him in the eye.

Naruto's face turned to a spring pink, and he was, needless to say, speechless.

"Sasuke…" he whispered.

Not like it mattered, though, As Sasuke's face slowly inched closer to Naruto's and within seconds, Sasuke's lips finally met the Blonde boys. Sasuke's kiss was long and to his surprise, Naruto's only wish was to deepen it.

Sasuke's hand crept around to the back of Naruto's neck, deepening their kiss still. Naruto shifted, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist and letting out a small moan.

Much as Sasuke loved this, and he found himself not just wanting the boy's lips. No, now he hungered for his mouth. He didn't really ask for permission, though, he just kind of dove in. Naruto pressed a smile and wrapped his tongue around Sasuke's.

Sasuke's hunger for Naruto's mouth left, but he wasn't full yet.

He tore himself away from The Blonde's lips and went to work on his creamy neck.

Naruto flinched once and moaned, slipping his hands up Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke chuckled. "You know, I can't help thinking we should be doing his in a _warmer_, _softer_ environment.

Naruto giggled. "Your right…" Sasuke leaned closer to Kiss the Blonde, when…

Naruto shot up. _Oh my god…_ He thought, tracing his fingers across his lips. That… Was that a dream…? And if it was, why was he in his bed? Why did he smell like pale, raven-haired boys, and…

Why did he want Sasuke?

End…?


End file.
